


The Importance of Being Ava

by frenchfrysplash



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrysplash/pseuds/frenchfrysplash
Summary: “What is it you want me to do?” Ava asked.“Gain her trust,” Bennett said simply. “Become her friend. Make her want to confide in you, so we know when the Legends stray before they do it.”Or, Ava Sharpe receives an unfortunate assignment regarding Sara Lance, and is an increasingly useless lesbian about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so by the time I actually post this, this "theory" will be totally blown out of the water, especially since, like, I, Ava happened. But, I worked hard on this. And I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Also, yes, this entire idea is based on that one post I made on tumblr with Positive Ava Theories™, specifically that "Ava was actually assigned to gain Sara's trust and friendship for some reason and accidentally falls in love with her OOPS."
> 
> And any and all differences between Stuff That Actually Happened In The Show and the way it's presented in this fic can be put down to artistic license, because there is some stuff that I forgot about, remembered, and kind of went "eh" because I'd already written something about it. I guess it'll follow some of the show's trajectory? And then veer off wildly.
> 
> oh also also! I haven't written fanfiction in a long time! Do the kids still say "I don't own these characters or this show?" because I do not own them. I'm borrowing them.

“I don’t trust Sara Lance.”

Director Bennett’s stare was piercing as he stood in the doorway to Ava’s office, back ramrod straight and hands folded behind his back. He was not a big man, but his grey hair and the way he rarely smiled gave him a certain severity that Ava could only hope to achieve one day. This was a man whose presence was felt the moment he stepped into a room. Not the larger-than-life quirkiness of Rip Hunter, no, but a quiet kind of seriousness, an aura of ‘Don’t mess with me, or you will regret it.” Ava straightened up in her seat automatically when she saw him, torn between the desperate need to impress, and the memory of Rip standing in that exact spot, leaning on the doorframe with a casual grin and a mission to the late middle ages.

“You and everyone with more than two brain cells, sir,” Ava said, mentally shaking away thoughts of Rip. “Which, I expect, is why those idiots she calls a team still follow her.”

It wasn’t exactly a fair assessment. Ava had read up on the Legends as much as possible in the past five years, and having met them in real life, she had come to a somewhat different conclusion. Ray Palmer and Martin Stein were not exactly stupid, and Amaya Jiwe clearly had at least some sort of sense about her. Jefferson Jackson, Zari Tomaz (whom Ava had yet to officially meet), and Nate Heywood were all a little…excitable, but they also clearly were skilled in their areas of expertise. Mick Rory was really the only one that Ava couldn’t seem to find a redeeming factor for, though even she could admit he was at least a brave man.

And Sara Lance, Ava reminded herself. Sara Lance was a self-destructive asshole with no regard for rules, or safety, or anything. She was the exact kind of person Ava couldn’t stand. Someone that threw her off balance, that made her snap. Her fingernails dug into her palm even just thinking about her.

“Hm,” Bennett said, nodding. He walked further into her office, shutting the door behind him, and coming to stand in front of her desk. “I agree. But she and her team are out there now, and I need someone to keep an eye on them.”

“Oh?” And Ava knew what was coming now, even as she wished it were anything else.

“Yes.” Bennett leaned forward, and lowered his voice. “You’re my best agent, Sharpe. I need it to be you.”

“Of course, sir,” Ava said dully. “I’ll contact them as soon as I-”

“I need you to be a little more discreet than that,” Bennett said, and Ava froze, staring at him, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Sir?”

“Sara Lance is a wild card,” he said. “She broke in and stole the Waverider, but with the express purpose to do exactly the job _we_ are trying to do. And regardless of our opinions on her and her team’s methods, they get it done. She also handed us Rip Hunter practically wrapped in a bow, but who knows when she’ll decide she needs him again and breaks him out of prison? Right now, Lance is somewhat useful, and I want her to stay that way. So what I need from you, Agent Sharpe, is to make sure she stays the course.”

“What is it you want me to do?” Ava asked.

“Gain her trust,” Bennett said simply. “Become her friend. Make her want to confide in you, so we know when the Legends stray before they do it.”

Ava hesitated. “I’m not sure I’m the right person for this job, sir,” she said slowly.

“I’m aware of the…animosity between you and Lance,” Bennett said drily. “Agent Sharpe,” he paused, and held her gaze. “Get over it.”

Ava swallowed, and nodded, trying not to think about how much Sara’s ridiculous smirk made her want to punch the Captain’s mouth in. She slowly unfolded her hands where they had been curled into fists, laying them flat on the desk.

“Of course, sir,” she said robotically. “I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will,” Bennett said, and left.

 

* * *

 

How exactly she was going to _be nice_ to Sara Lance was a problem that itched at the back of Ava’s brain. The Captain of the Waverider was infuriating. She got straight under Ava’s skin in a way that she had never let anyone before. Not assholes in high school, not the frat bros in university, not even those guys who called her a stone cold bitch in the air force. But it seemed like every time she was around Sara, the anger that Ava kept carefully under wraps came boiling to the surface. It made her snap, made her lose her cool, made her get into a fucking fight in the middle of a time ship.

Thinking about it had put her here, feet pounding against gravel, lungs burning from exertion, several miles into a run in a forested park just outside the city, not even close to finished yet, just to get Sara’s face and the knowledge that she would have to look at it a great deal in the coming days out of her head.

The worst part, Ava reflected, was that Sara Lance was absolutely fucking beautiful.

_Oh fuck no._

Ava stopped, breathing hard and leaning over with her hands on her knees, squeezing her eyes shut. She was lucky the park was empty at this time of the morning, early enough that the trees were only just starting to take shape out of the darkness off the path. She was alone out here, in the middle of the woods, and could have a minor breakdown in peace.

No, not a minor breakdown, Ava told herself. Ava Sharpe did not have minor breakdowns.

She was being ridiculous. Ava straightened up, and started to run again, faster than before, determined to out run any kinds of feelings, negative or positive or anywhere in between. If she was going to do her job properly, she had to push down whatever desire she had to shut Sara’s stupid pretty mouth for her. She could not let what she personally thought of the Captain (that she was a Grade A Fuck Up of Tremendous Proportions, not _pretty_ ) get in the way.

She kept running.

 

* * *

 

The first thing to do, Ava decided, was to observe.

It wasn’t hard. The Legends left a fairly obvious trail in their wake. Previously non-existent reports of a gun fight outside a Hollywood mansion in 1937 tipped her off. Ava rolled her eyes as she scanned through old newspapers featuring the literal Helen of Troy, and found one photo of a party with a blurry Zari Tomaz in the background. Did they even try to be subtle?

After checking the database, it appeared the Legends actually hadn’t mucked this one up as much as usual, and Hedy Lamarr was back to inventing FHSS, while Helen of Troy was back to her own time. Taking a breath, Ava figured this was as good a time as any, and called the Waverider before she could actually think of what she was going to say.

It was not Sara who picked up though, and instead, Ava was faced with a haggard Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz, who looked at her suspiciously.

“Agent Sharpe,” Ray said, cautious. “What can I do for you?”

Ava cleared her throat. “I see the Legends managed to not make too much of a mess of Hollywood.” She briefly considered smiling, but then thought that might be a bit too much. “Is Captain Lance around?”

“Sara’s in a coma,” Zari said bluntly. “Because of Damien Darhk.”

Ava blinked. “What?”

“He was there, in Hollywood,” Ray told her, a frown on his face. “He tried to kill her.” He paused. “Again.”

“Is she going to be alright?” Ava asked automatically.

“Gideon says so, but she’ll be out for a while.” Ray regarded her warily, and opened his mouth to speak, but Zari beat him to it.

“Look, what are you really after, Agent Sharpe?” She demanded, crossing her arms defiantly. “We’re a little busy around here.”

“Well, I-” Ava floundered, immediately hating herself for it. She was not the sort of person who floundered, and as always, it was entirely Sara Lance’s fault. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Where is Darhk now?”

“Aren’t you the big fancy government institution?” Zara asked. “Why don’t you tell us?” 

“We…haven’t been monitoring him,” Ava admitted, suddenly feeling strangely ashamed of herself.

“Well,” said Ray, looking disappointed, which somehow managed to make Ava feel worse. “That’s too bad.”

“You should probably fix that,” Zari said. She blew out an annoyed breath, and glanced off screen. “Look, if there isn’t anything else?”

“No, no, there isn’t,” Ava said, sighing. “Let Captain Lance know I called.”

“Yeah, because that’s exactly what she’ll want to hear when she wakes up,” Zari said icily, and Ava just caught a glimpse of Ray elbowing her as the transmission cut off.

Ava leaned back in her seat, staring up at the ceiling. Of course, she knew who Damien Darhk was. Who didn’t, really? She also knew that Darhk had been the one to kill all those agents, even if it had been Rip’s fault he came back.

Ava frowned. Bennett had told her, in no uncertain terms, that Darhk was not their concern. She was now the second most senior agent in the entire bureau, and had had enough on her plate to deal with, too much to argue with her direct superior. Rip was in prison, she had teams in the field, cadets to teach, plus a host of new responsibilities that had fallen to her because of Rip’s betrayal. Still, these were excuses. Damien Darhk was clearly dangerous, and regardless of her own emotional state, she should have ensured the bureau at least had an idea of where he was. Even if she wanted to keep her agents as far away from that man as possible, given how many families she had had to contact after-

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, uncurling her fingers from the fists they had become.

Bennett was wrong.

She picked up her cell phone, and hit the top contact.

“Gary, come to my office. Now.”

 

* * *

 

The file on Damien Darhk was sobering.

Ava read with a sick feeling growing in her stomach, becoming convinced that Bennett was making a mistake by not going after him. This man was past dangerous and straight into Literally Evil territory. Especially in his history with the Legends, and with Sara Lance in particular.

Ava had known, of course, that Damien Darhk killed Laurel Lance. But she hadn’t really thought about it until now.

She called up Sara’s file on her computer. Skipped back a bit, and found the part about Laurel’s death. It really didn’t give her much more information than the Darhk file, only that Sara had already been with the Legends by the time she’d died.

So, Sara would have found out some time after the fact, then. That must have been…Ava wasn’t sure how to even put that level of devastation into words. And then Sara had chased her sister’s killer through time, after an artefact that could literally change reality, but Laurel was still dead.

Ava tapped her fingers against her desk, as she found herself falling deeper into the rabbit hole that was Sara Lance’s history. Would she have had the same level of self-control to not change history in a case like this? If it had been her brother, perhaps? It was clear that Sara had tried, of course, but ultimately made the decision not to. It was almost noble of her.

Ava caught herself. Noble? Sara Lance? She snorted out loud. But then again, so many of Sara’s actions made sense when you looked at them from the point of view of grief-stricken woman. And still deciding to leave the past the way it was? It made Ava think differently, even though she had read all of this before. Though, she told herself, she wasn’t so much seeing Sara in a new light as she was focusing on different parts of the story. Parts that reminded Ava that Sara was actually a human being, and not a manifestation of everything Ava found irritating with blonde hair and a skin-tight suit.

Which, Ava absolutely avoided looking at the photo of Sara in her White Canary get up. And she certainly did not scroll back up to take one moreglance.

By the time she had finished with Damien Darhk’s (and Sara Lance’s) file, Ava was fully prepared to create a task force specifically to track the man down. Straightening out her blazer, and smoothing stray hairs down, she headed to Bennett’s office and knocked, entering when he told her to.

“Agent Sharpe,” he said, raising an eyebrow upon seeing her. “How goes your mission with Captain Lance?”

“Captain Lance is in a coma, sir,” Ava said curtly. “Because of Damien Darhk.”

Bennett paused. “Ah.” He said. Ava took that as an opening and jumped.

“Sir, I’ve been doing research,” she said in a rush. “Damien Darhk is dangerous, and the fact that he is currently unleashed on the timeline again could be disastrous. I believe we need to create a task force to track his movements, and ultimately find a way to take him and his cohorts down-”

“That’s not your concern, Agent Sharpe,” Bennett said, cutting her off.

Ava blinked. “But sir-”

“You have a mission,” he continued, ignoring her. “And you have other responsibilities. With everything that’s happened with Hunter, I need you to concentrate on your job. I will worry about what we should consider a threat.”

“He killed Sara’s sister!” Ava blurted out. “And now Sara is in a coma because of him!”

Bennett eyed her, his frown deepening. Slowly, he stood up.

“Agent Sharpe,” he said, looking her straight in the eyes. “You have your orders. Please see that they are done, and that you are not distracted.”

Ava gaped at him for a moment, then snapped her mouth shut, schooling her expression into something more neutral, and nodded.

“Of course, sir,” she said. “Sorry to bother you.”

And she left.

  

* * *

 

Dr. Martin Stein was dead.

Of course, given their predilection for throwing themselves straight from the frying pan and into the fire, it was really only a matter of time before one of the Legends died. Indeed, Stein wasn’t even the first. Ava knew this, but still, when Gary had told her the news, she had had to work hard to keep her shock from showing, and when he left her office - after dropping the bomb that Stein had been killed by _Nazis_ from an _alternate Earth_ \- she had immediately taken out her time courier and gone home. Changing quickly into exercise wear, she had gone straight to the park, and was now winding her way through forest paths, concentrating on her heart beat and her breathing, and not on wondering just how much guilt was eating Sara alive in that moment.

Fuck, she must be devastated. If there was one thing Ava had noticed, even back when she had first learned about the Legends and their exploits, it was that Sara Lance cared about her crew. That she would go to any lengths to protect them. The loss of a teammate, of a _friend_ , must be killing her. And there was nothing Ava could do about it. They were not friends - Hell, they were practically enemies. Reaching out to Sara would just be - it would be suspicious. And considering she was supposed to be gaining the Captain’s trust? It would look very strange, and might work to create more distance, not less.

Besides, why was she even thinking about reaching out? She didn’t even like Sara. She thought she was reckless, and an idiot.

_And brave. And noble. And-_

Ava ran faster.

 

* * *

 

By the time she got back to the time bureau, it was late afternoon, and she had already decided to stay late. She took a quick shower, and let her hair fall loose over her shoulder to dry, as unprofessional as that made her feel. It matched up with how she felt, though, a little wild and out of sorts. The bureau slowly emptied as she completed her work, and soon she was the only agent left in the building.

Which was why she was the only one who saw the Legends mess up an anachronism in the Viking age.

She had hit the call button before she really had time to think about it.

“Agent Sharpe,” Something settled inside Ava at the sound of Sara’s voice, and she realized that this was the first time she had heard Sara's voice after finding out about the coma. “It’s been a while. Thankfully.”

Sara appeared on the screen in front of Ava, arms crossed defiantly, daring Ava to challenge her.

“Captain Lance.” Ava said evenly, not taking her up on the offer of a fight.

“Let me guess,” said Sara. “ You saw that there's a Level 12 Anachronism, and you're calling to lecture me on everything that we're doing wrong.”

“No,” Ava protested quickly. Sara raised her eyebrows, and she acquiesced. “Okay, yes.”

“Mmhm,” Sara hummed, looking entirely too smug.

“But,” Ava took a breath. She could save this. “I also heard about Martin Stein, and I’m calling to express my condolences.”

Sara looked surprised. Ava understood the feeling.

“Well,” she said. “Thank you. But, my team and I, we have it under control.”

Ava regarded her sceptically. “I hope so,” she said. “Because the Legends fixing a Level 12 under normal circumstances would be a Beebo Day miracle.”

At this, Sara leaned forward, frowning. “Did you just say Beebo Day?”

OK, there was no way Sara didn’t know about _Beebo Day_.

“December 25th, Beebo Day?” Ava clarified, sure Sara was having her on. “When families exchange gifts and sing silly songs and discover that they can no longer live under the same roof?” Sara was looking increasingly disturbed as she spoke, and suddenly it clicked in Ava’s head. “Beebo Day's part of the anachronism, isn't it?”

“Yeah,” Sara said.

Ava thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, never felt right,” she mused. 

Sara sighed, and dropped her head, before looking back up at Ava. “Look,” she said. “This anachronism is cementing fast, and to be honest, my team is still pretty raw from losing Stein.”

Ava tilted her head. Sara wasn’t asking her what she thought she was asking her…?

“We could use,” it looked as though it was causing Sara physical pain to speak. “An outside perspective.”

Oh.

Oh, this was _brilliant_.

And exactly the in that Ava needed to do her job.

“Are you asking for my help?” She asked, trying to hide the glee in her voice.

“No,” Sara said quickly. Ava quirked an eyebrow. “Ok, yes.”

Ava cut the transmission, and tapped the Waverider’s coordinates into her time courier. The portal whooshed to life, and Sara’s office came into view, Sara Lance standing in the middle. Ava stepped through.

“All right,” she said, as the portal shut behind her. Sara spun around to look at her. Ava smiled. “What’s the plan?”

 

* * *

 

Spending time with Sara when they weren’t actively antagonizing each other was almost…fun. Ava pretended that she didn’t blush furiously when Sara complimented her, and she was fairly sure Sara didn’t notice. But she definitely noticed Ava’s slip about her preferences, as she caught Sara shoot her a curious glance out of the corner of her eye. Dressing up as a viking was also a novelty, and Ava almost believed that they might fix this anachronism. Even when Mick Rory messed things up, she found herself enjoying fighting alongside Sara again, though she would never admit it.

And then Beebo Day became Odin Day, and Damien Darhk and his daughter appeared out of nowhere. Bennett refused to help, and ordered Ava home.

Now, Ava was at a loss, sitting in her office and remembering the expression on Sara’s face as she left.

_“Screw his orders! I need you here!”_

Ava shut her eyes. Sara had retreated from the Darhks - actually retreated! - showing some self-preservation skills for the first time, much to Ava’s amazement. But she had also been afraid, Ava thought. Sara had been scared. For herself, for her team, for Ava. She hadn’t wanted the Darhks to get to any of them. She had asked for help, asked Ava for help, relied on her for back up, and-

And Ava had left. Because that’s what she had been ordered to do.

Because where would she be without her orders?

Ava’s eyes snapped open.

Her orders.

Bennett had ordered her to gain Sara’s trust. Had practically ordered her to befriend her. He had given her no guidelines to do it, just left the mission in her supposedly capable hands.

Ava stood up.

Gaining Sara’s trust would necessarily involve breaking the rules. She really should have considered that earlier. And if Bennett didn’t like that, well, what was he going to say? He had ordered her to do it. He had given her this mission of watching over Sara Lance.

_“I need you here!”_

Sara’s face had been so desperate. 

Ava set her jaw, and called the Waverider.

No one picked up. At least, no one human.

“Agent Sharpe.” Gideon’s voice cut through Ava’s office. “Unfortunately, the Legends are not here to answer the phone right now. You may leave a message after I tell you to fu-”

“Gideon,” Ava interrupted urgently. “Where are they? No, of course, they’ve gone to face the Darhks.” Ava swore. “I wanted to catch them before they went. Gideon!”

Gideon was quiet for a moment, and when she answered she sounded a little strange. “Yes, Agent Sharpe?”

“Can you send me Sara’s coordinates?” Ava held up her wrist, poised to open a portal.

“Unfortunately, I can’t seem to find where Captain Lance is, exactly.”

Ava looked up sharply. “What?”

“I don’t quite understand it,” Gideon admitted. “She was there, and now she isn’t-”

“What could that mean?” Ava said, dread spreading through her stomach. She shook her head. “Where are the rest of the Legends, Gideon? I’ll go there.”

“Of course, Agent Sharpe.”

An instant later, Ava had walked through a portal onto the beach. She was vaguely aware of Vikings and Legends gawking at her, but she was already scanning the beach for Sara, or for some explanation for her disappearance.

She found it almost immediately, a rapidly closing window - portal - whatever - to…somewhere. But most importantly, Sara Lance, standing just beyond the veil, about to disappear.

Ava didn’t stop to think, just reached out, arm passing through the portal, and grabbed Sara, tugging her back through with all her might. There was some resistance, a surge of something that travelled up Ava’s arm and left her breathless, and then Sara was in front of her, staring at her with an expression of awe on her face that Ava immediately knew she would never forget.

“You came back,” Sara said.

“Like you said,” Ava replied. “You needed me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm back with another chapter. by the way, I have a professional degree that involves archives and records management and trying to wrap my mind around what the time bureau's records management department must be like caused me at least some tossing and turning at night.

Rip Hunter had escaped. 

There were no leads as to where he might have gone, and argue as she might, Ava was left sitting on her hands as Bennett ordered her to concentrate on the Lance mission.

“You’re too close to Hunter,” he had said sternly. “Stick to Sara Lance. Who knows? Maybe he’ll show up with her.” 

Later, alone in her office, Ava mimicked him. “You’re too close to Hunter.” She immediately flushed and looked around, as though Bennett would jump out at any moment to reprimand her. That kind of attitude towards a superior officer was absolutely Sara’s fault. Ava was talking to her entirely too much.

About Rip. Definitely about Rip Hunter. And Mallus. 

And sometimes about…other things.

It wasn’t like they were just calling each other up to chat. Ava had agreed to keep Sara updated on everything she was doing about Mallus. And with Rip’s escape, she had been forced to talk to her nearly every day for the past few days. 

And it wasn’t horrible.

Sara wanted to solve this just as much as Ava did. Ultimately, they were on the same side, even if Sara went about things completely differently than Ava. They both wanted to defeat Mallus, and Ava couldn’t help but admire Sara’s dedication to the cause. 

Plus, once you got past the layers of attitude, sarcasm, and assassination threats, Sara was actually kind of a pleasant person. She was funny, clever, and passionate. It was obvious how much she loved her team, too, from the way she spoke about them. Even just describing some stupid escapade involving a furby and a cricket bat, or how Nate and Ray accidentally pushed Sara into a prehistoric lake, and then had spent the next week hiding from her in fear for their lives. Ava found herself smiling and laughing more than she had in a long while, even with the threat of a demon destroying time hanging over their heads.

And the way Sara’s face lit up when she smiled?

God, crushes were the worst.

A ding signalled that someone was trying to call her. She cleared her throat and shook her head to clear her mind, then picked up her tablet and hit answer.

The face of the very woman she had just been thinking about appeared on her screen, smiling. Ava grinned back reflexively.

“Captain Lance,” she greeted.

“Ava,” Sara said. She fidgeted, and Ava noticed she was holding a crossword puzzle and a mug of tea.

“Are you looking for help with your crosswords?” She asked teasingly.

“Hmm,” Sara raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the paper. “Yeah, the clue is federal employee with a stick up their ass, two words, nine letters.”

Ava pretended to think. “Are you sure it’s not seven and that it’s not Bennett?”

Sara gasped. “Agent Sharpe! Are you trash talking your superior?”

“No,” Ava said quickly, a little guilty. She winced. “Ok, maybe.”

Sara’s smile dimmed, concern spreading across her face. “Is Bennett still freezing you out?”

Ava let out a long, exasperated breath. “Yeah,” she said, nodding. “He says I’m too close to Rip.”

“Wouldn’t that mean you would have a better chance of finding him?” Sara asked, placing the crossword off-screen and hugging the mug to her chest.

“Well, apparently, the good Director doesn’t think so.” Ava scowled. 

“He’s an idiot,” Sara said flatly. “Like everyone else in that agency.” She grimaced. “Excepting present company, of course.”

Ava laughed. “Aw, Sara, I knew you really liked me.”

Sara pointed at her menacingly. “I can still kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I have,” Sara said, her tone infuriatingly smug. “I seem to remember someone asking for a break.”

“Really?” Ava rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “You know, I think I remember someone else being pinned against a wall.”

She immediately flushed slightly at the memory, almost regretting her words as she remembered just how close to Sara she had been. But as she spoke, Sara took a sip of her tea, and coughed when she heard what Ava said. Red spread up her throat and across her cheeks, and Ava was momentarily mesmerized at the sight, but couldn’t help but laugh as Sara spluttered. After a moment, Sara was able to regain her composure, and stuck her tongue out at Ava.

“I hate you,” she said.

“Liar.” Ava tilted her head, studying Sara’s face. “Was there actually a reason you called, by the way? You look tired.”

“Thanks, jerk,” Sara said, mock offended.

“No, I mean, you always look good.” Ava rubbed at the back of her neck. Why did she have to be so useless around pretty girls? “I just mean, is everything ok?”

Sara sighed, and tapped her fingers against her mug, gazing off screen for a moment.

“It’s this one member on my team,” she said. “Zari. She just managed to nearly get herself poisoned, because she broke the ship so I sent her to fix it, but now she’s lying in med-bay, and Gideon says she’ll be fine, but I yelled at her just before it all happened, and I’m worried she’ll leave, and I actually don’t want her to leave because as much of a pain in the ass as she can be, she’s smart, and we need her, and I don’t know how to let her know how much we need her, and now she’s hurt, and really, it’s my fault-”

“Whoa, Sara,” Ava held up her hands, trying to interrupt Sara’s descent into rambling. 

“I should have talked it out with her or-”

“Sara!” This time, Ava spoke louder, and this got Sara’s attention, prompting her to shut up. 

“Sorry,” Sara said, looking down into her tea. “I know you don’t really care-”

“What? No.” Ava shook her head. “Of course I care.” And it was true, she thought to herself. Somehow, she really did care about Sara’s problems, and how Sara was feeling, and if Sara was alright, and-

Oh, now Sara was smiling at her. Shyly. And it was adorable. 

Ava took a breath.

“Is Zari going to be ok?” She asked gently.

“Yes.” Sara nodded. “She’ll be unconscious for a bit longer. But Gideon says she’ll be fine. I just,” she sighed, frustrated. “God, I wish she would just think before she acted sometimes. She can be so…reckless.”

“Wow,” Ava said. “Coming from you, that’s saying something.” Off of Sara’s eye roll, she continued. “What did she do, exactly?”

Sara was quiet for a moment, contemplating her tea. 

“She’s gotten it into her head that she can ‘hack history,’” she said finally. “Find loopholes and exploit them to change the past. Like, she figured out that Helen of Troy disappeared halfway through the Trojan War, so instead of taking her back, she took her to Themyscira.”

Ava frowned. “That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“I know!” Sara nodded fervently. “And, she created a program or something to try and find these loopholes, but running it knocked the ship out of commission.” Ava made a face, and Sara continued. “It's just I don't even want to start looking for loopholes, because then I'm gonna start looking for ways to save my sister, and then I'm gonna drive myself crazy.”

Ava nodded sympathetically. “Yes, you will. So don’t.”

Sara sighed. “I’m just tired of always being the bad cop, you know?”

“Oh, believe me, I understand.” Ava chuckled. “I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had to yell at cadets for screwing up and bust them for breaking protocol.”

“Yeah, I don’t know.” A slow smile spread across Sara’s face. “I feel like you might like that. You seem to get a kick out of ordering people around.”

“Maybe,” Ava shrugged, grinning. “Just a little bit.”

For a moment, she let herself just look at Sara. At the softness she had about her now that Ava had managed to make her smile, at her blue eyes and her blonde hair and her extremely kissable looking mouth.

God, Ava was screwed.

“Well,” Sara broke the silence, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Ava’s. “I should go check on Zari.”

“Yeah,” Ava said. She paused. “You should tell her, Sara. What you told me. About her importance to the team.”

Sara nodded, absently running a finger around the rim of her mug. “Yeah,” she breathed. She flashed Ava one last smile. “See you around, Agent Sharpe.”

“See you around, Captain Lance.” Ava replied warmly. The screen went black as Sara hung up, and Ava put the tablet down, smiling to herself.

“Excellent progress on your mission, Agent.”

Ava jumped, looking up to see Director Bennett standing in her office. How long he had been there, Ava couldn’t say. She had been too distracted by Sara. But from the look of satisfaction on his face, it was clear he had heard at least some of their conversation.

“Right,” Ava said, her stomach twisting into knots. “Of course, sir. I told you saving her life would help.”

“And you were right,” he said, nodding. “I want a report on my desk in the morning.”

Ava swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

He gave her one last curt nod, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Ava tapped her fingers against her desk, and decided it had been too long since she went for a run.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting as Ava rounded a corner of the running path, and she found herself stopping to just look. A viewing point had been set up here, at the top of a steep hill, so Ava sat down on the provided bench and stretched her arms out, staring. Before her, the parkland’s forest stretched out for several miles, Star City rising in the distance, with the sun setting just behind it. Everything was cast in that golden light of early evening, and Ava found herself mesmerized. Her chest rose and fell as she sat, breathing evening out and heartbeat slowing.

It was beautiful.

She had to get back to work.

The problem was that all she really wanted to do was talk to Sara.

The other problem was that the more she talked to Sara, the more she might have to include in her report to Bennett. 

Ava leaned back against the bench, letting her head fall back and her eyes close. She hated this situation. Hated that she had to write reports about her conversations with Sara. They felt so intensely personal, even when they were just about Mallus or Rip Hunter or anachronisms. She wanted to keep Sara to herself, a safe space where she could just let her guard down and smile. Even if her crush on Sara wasn’t returned (though she was gaining more and more certainty that it was every day), just talking to the Captain made her feel like she could stand still for a moment. A novelty in her seemingly non-stop life of running after Time Bureau agents and anachronisms and badly done paperwork.

But she had to give something to Bennett. 

She just didn’t have to give everything to him. He would never know if there were some things she kept for herself.

Like the way Sara’s smile made her chest feel so much lighter.

Ava sighed, and stood up heavily. She took one last look towards the sunset, eyes scanning over Star City, before glancing up towards the sky, thinking about a ship in a time vortex, her intrepid crew, and their Captain.

She turned on her heel, and walked back in the direction she came.

 

* * *

 

_I_ _n the past two months, I have had regular contact with Captain Sara Lance and her crew aboard the_ Waverider _. On December 23_ _ rd _ _, 2017, I aided Lance and her team with an anachronism in the 10_ _ th _ _century AD - specifically, a Beebo toy that was mistaken for a God of War (see File 1186, Anachronism Mission Report: Beebo the God of War). My help on this mission was instrumental, and afterwards, I was able to continue friendly relations with Lance. Due to saving her life, something I disobeyed orders to do (see File 1186, paragraph 9), Lance appears to trust me with the details of her current missions. She has currently taken up the cause of former Director Rip Hunter, and is trying to find the entity “Mallus.” Our conversations about this mission have given me insight into how Lance’s mind operates, and what the Legends may be doing next. Details of said conversations follow in the report below._

_-Executive Summary, Mission Update Report: Captain Sara Lance, Assigned Agent: Ava Sharpe, File 254z._

 

* * *

 

Ava’s phone buzzed at around 1am on Friday morning, a week after submitting her report to Bennett. She groaned as she woke up, wondering what on Earth Gary could possibly have messed up at this time of night. Rolling over, she grabbed her phone, and squinted at the screen.

_Captain Lance: hey are u busy?_

Ava was suddenly very awake, fumbling with her phone and managing to accidentally drop it on her face.

_Ava: hadjkahgjkag_

_Captain Lance: Ava? Are u ok?_

_Ava: Yes, I’m fine. I dropped my phone._

_Captain Lance: u dropped ur phone?_

_Ava: It’s 1 o’clock in the morning, Sara._

_Captain Lance: shit_

_Captain Lance: sorry_

_Captain Lance: were u asleep_

_Captain Lance: are u in bed_

_Captain Lance: does that mean ur not busy_

_Captain Lance: wait did u drop ur phone on ur face_

_Captain Lance: lol u did didnt u_

Ava blinked, and rubbed at her eyes. Keeping up with Sara’s train-wreck-of-thought texts was a full-time job sometimes. The Captain had a tendency to just keep going if you let her. Though, truth be told, lately Ava had been letting her more and more, a stupid smile on her face as Sara’s texts came through.

_Ava: Is there something you need, Captain Lance?_

_Captain Lance: captain lance_

_Captain Lance: really_

_Captain Lance: I thought we were at first names now_

_Ava: Is there something you need, SARA?_

_Captain Lance: :D :D :D_

_Captain Lance: can I talk to u?_

_Ava: We’re talking right now_

_Captain Lance: no I mean in person_

_Ava: Of course, is everything ok?_

_Captain Lance: yah! Dont worry_

Ava frowned, tilting her head in confused curiosity. She was just about to reply when a time portal opened in her bedroom, and Sara Lance stepped through.

“Hey!” Sara said, waving, as Ava let out a muffled scream and pulled her covers up to her chest.

“Sara!” She said, breathless. “Hi! You meant now!”

“Of course I meant now,” Sara said, like it was obvious.

“Right,” Ava said, letting the covers fall and taking a breath.

Sara snorted. “Nice Beebo jammies, Aves.”

“Beebo-” Ava looked down at herself, and cringed at the Beebo tank top she was wearing. “It was a gift.”

“Uh huh.” Sara took a step forward. “And that little scream was adorable.”

Ava’s face flushed. “I’m not used to crazy women breaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sara had the decency to look at least a little chastened. “Sorry, you know, time runs a little differently on the Waverider. And I just, I uh.” She looked down, and then back up, clearing her throat. “I had to get this out now or I was going to chicken out again.”

Ava blinked, and sat up a little straighter. Sara seemed different than usual, less like her cool, calm, and collected normal. She couldn’t seem to decide what to do with her hands, one minute twisting them together in front of her, one minute resting them on her hips or in her pockets, one minute crossing them over her chest. Her eyes couldn’t seem to quite stay on Ava, taking in the room, looking around at the pictures on Ava’s dresser, the antique vanity in the corner, the open closet next to it. 

She almost seemed nervous.

“Hey,” Ava said, softness and concern creeping into her voice. She reached out towards Sara, as though to pull her towards her. “What’s up? Are you ok? Do you want to sit down?”

Sara looked at her, eyes widening slightly. She glanced at Ava’s hand, moving forward as though drawn by a magnet. 

“I-” she stopped just shy of the bed, thighs bumping into the mattress. “I’m ok, more than ok.”

Ava dropped her hand to her lap, searching Sara’s face. “Ok?”

“Ava.” Sara took a breath, and looked down. “Ava, Ava, Ava.”

“Yes?”

“Ava Sharpe.” Sara looked up at her, hands on her hips. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Wait.

“What?” Ava asked, blinking stupidly at the woman in front of her.

“A date,” Sara repeated. “You know, we dress up, go to a fancy restaurant, talk about each other’s interests.” She looked at Ava hopefully, her smile simultaneously nervous and charming.

“You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me out,” Ava said slowly.

Sara ducked her head, suddenly looking like she was seriously doubting this decision. “Uh,” she said. “Yeah.”

“You’re asking me out,” Ava said, a smile spreading across her face.

“I am,” Sara replied. “And you haven’t said yes or no yet, so I’m kinda slowly dying over here.”

“Oh, right.” Ava leaned forward in her bed. “What was the question?”

Sara shook her head. “Ava-”

“Yes.” Ava interrupted her. “Sara Lance. I will go on a date with you.”

For the rest of her life, Ava would wish that she had a photograph of the look on Sara’s face at that moment. She beamed, blue eyes shining. She stood up a little straighter, and nodded, taking in Ava’s own grinning face.

“Really?” She asked.

Ava laughed, her heart fluttering in her chest. “Yes, really.”

“That’s,” Sara paused, searching for the words. “That’s awesome. Fantastic. Great.”

“Yes,” Ava said, because apparently that was all she knew how to say right now.

They smiled at each other for a moment, caught up in their moment of pure happiness. Finally, though, Sara broke the silence.

“OK,” she said. “OK, I should get going.”

“Oh.” Disappointment blossomed in Ava’s chest, even though she knew she really had to get back to sleep. Sara was right, she should get going. “Do you have to?” Dammit. Stupid, traitor, sleep-deprived mouth.

“I…” Sara trailed off, hesitating. “Yes, I really do.” Her eyes trailed away from Ava’s face again, but this time travelled down her body. “Because all I have wanted to do since I walked in here is tear off that Beebo shirt, and I want to at least buy you dinner first.”

Ava made a small involuntary noise, and she felt her chest and face heat up. She swallowed, gaze dropping to Sara’s lips, then continuing south, until she remembered herself and looked back up at Sara’s face.

“Yeah,” she said, voice a little hoarse. “You’re probably right.”

Sara nodded. “I’ll text you,” she said.

“Alright,” Ava said.

Sara nodded again, and took out her (stolen) time courier. A portal back to the Waverider appeared, and Sara walked towards it. She paused on the threshold, rocking forward on her heels, then backwards.

“Sara?” Ava asked, frowning.

A second later, Sara spun around and crossed the room to Ava’s side of the bed. She kneeled one knee on the bed, leaned in, and kissed Ava on the cheek.

“See you again, Ava,” she whispered.

Then she was gone, back through the portal, leaving Ava with a pounding heart and a stupid grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Ava continues to be a useless lesbian
> 
> to give you some insight, btw, I'm writing one chapter ahead before I post, because I want to make sure I haven't made any horrible continuity errors. I do have a full time job and various and sundry responsibilities to my family, but I'll try my best to not be too long before updates.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which we go OFF THE RAILS COMPLETELY with Ava's backstory.

“You’re not leaving anything out of your reports, are you, Agent Sharpe?”

Director Bennett leafed through the report Ava had just handed him, glancing up at her sternly over the paper. Ava, standing in front of his desk, hands behind her back, hair in its signature regulation bun, shifted slightly, but made no other outward sign of discomfort.

“No, sir,” she said.

“Because I want to know everything about Captain Lance.” Bennett set the report down. “Every detail you can possibly remember needs to go in these reports.”

“Of course, sir,” Ava replied. “I leave nothing out.”

Bennett nodded. “Just making sure we’re on the same page, Sharpe.” He smiled at her briefly. “You are doing great work, especially with this whole ‘Mallus’ thing. Allowing Lance to believe you buy into her and Hunter’s delusion is an excellent strategy for maintaining her trust.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ava said, nails digging into palms behind her back.

“Alright,” Bennett said. “Thank you, Agent. You’re dismissed.” He waved her away.

Relieved, Ava turned around and made her way to the door.

“Oh, and Ava?” Bennett’s voice stopped her, and she paused but didn’t turn around. “Enjoy your ‘date.’” 

She could hear the quotation marks he put around the word, and when he chuckled to himself, her blood boiled. But she didn’t correct him, just nodded, and when she spoke, her voice was devoid of emotion.

“I will, sir.”

* * *

Gary had been standing in her office doorway for five minutes, looking horribly disappointed in her.

“Yes, Gary?” Ava asked, exasperated. Gary continued to pout in her direction, like she’d stolen his lunch from the fridge or kicked a puppy in front of him. Ava threw her pen down on her desk and glared at him. “What?”

“I heard you talking to the Director earlier,” he said, almost accusingly. “About Captain Lance.”

Ava blinked at him for a moment, then sighed, resting her forehead in her hand.

“Close the door, Gary,” she said quietly, resigned.

“What?”

“Close. The door. Gary.”

At her growling tone, Gary hopped to obey her, shutting the door to her office quickly. He turned back around and hurried to sit down in front of Ava’s desk, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Gary-” she started.

“Oh!” Gary suddenly went to stand. “Did you mean I should leave?”

“No, Gary,” Ava said. “Please, sit back down.”

“Oh, ok.” Gary slowly lowered himself back into the chair. He leaned forward, expression earnest and intent, but still somewhat wary. “Is this about Captain Lance?”

Ava rubbed her forehead, then looked up at him. “Yes,” she said. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. 

“Did you…” Gary frowned. “Is it true your relationship with her is all just…for a mission?”

“We’re not in a relationship, Gary,” Ava snapped.

“Fine.” Gary raised his hands defensively. “Your friendship.”

“I-yes-no-kind of, technically.” Ava looked away, tapping her fingers against her desk.

For the first time since Gary had known her, Ava looked lost. She had always been unshakeable, even when he had met her at training five years ago. They had both been among the first batch of recruits for the Time Bureau, and Gary had nearly been dazzled by Ava, who seemed to naturally fall into the role of Time Bureau Agent, quickly being taken directly under the wing of Rip Hunter. Gary still wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to become one of the few people who could count Ava as a friend, considering how often he managed to mess up, but he eagerly accepted her friendship, knowing it was given only sparingly.

“Director Bennett gave me a mission,” she said finally, her voice low. “To get close to Sara, to gain her trust. I’m supposed to report to him and tell him everything she says to me. He’s worried she and the Legends will turn on the Time Bureau, that they’ll go rogue. Especially now that Rip-” She stopped herself, jaw working. “I have been following orders.” Her voice cracked slightly on the last word, and she leaned back, shaking her head, as though to chastise herself for the uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Gary frowned, gazing at her intently. “So, your date with Sara is just…part of the mission.” He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, he really did. Ava didn’t look like she needed someone judging her in this moment.

“No!” Ava almost yelled the word, desperation colouring her tone. She swallowed and lowered her voice. “No. It’s not. No.”

“Ok?”

“I have been assigned to this mission,” Ava said slowly. “And I have been making my reports to Director Bennett. But I have. I _may_ have. I might.” She took a breath in through her nose, closing her eyes. “I may have developed feelings for Captain Lance.”

Gary stared at her for a moment, mouth hanging open. Then, he grinned widely, and clapped his hands together. “I knew it!”

Ava’s eyebrows shot up. “Gary?”

“I knew you were way too happy lately for it to all have been an act,” he said, pointing at her. “I’ve been shipping you two so hard!”

Ava couldn’t help the small, bemused smile that curled her mouth. “What does that even mean?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gary waved away the question. “I heard Bennett laugh about a date, and I thought that maybe you had been acting, but honestly, you’ve actually been smiling lately, and whenever anyone mentions Captain Lance you perk up. I knew something was going on between you two. Is it true you’re going on a date? A real date? You’ve been freaking out some of the cadets, you know, with the smiling. Some of them are convinced you’re going to murder someone-”

Ava was quickly getting lost in the ramble. “Gary!”

“Oh, sorry.” Gary sank back in his chair, but he was still smiling. “But, the date. It’s real? It’s happening?

“Yes,” Ava said, and her smile widened slightly. “Yes, it’s real. It’s tonight.”

At this Gary let out a sound that could only really be described as a squeal, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth in glee.

“Gary, please don’t make that noise,” Ava said sharply.

“Sorry,” Gary said, bringing his hands down. “I’m just excited for you!”

Ava smiled at him. “Thanks,” she said softly. “I’m excited too.”

“But,” Gary frowned suddenly. “You’ve told Bennett everything.”

Ava was quiet for a moment, the smile fading from her face, as she contemplated her hands. “I have to,” she said finally. “I can’t keep things from him. He’ll find out.” She looked up at Gary. “You can’t say a word. To anyone. I’m serious.”

“Of course!” Gary said, quickly placing his hand over his heart. “I would never! On my honour!” His eyes were serious for a moment. “I’m your friend, Ava.”

“Right,” Ava nodded. For a moment, she looked insecure, fiddling with her own fingers. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Gary said. He leaned forward excitedly. “So, what are you going to wear?”

* * *

It didn’t end up mattering what Ava wore on the date, because it was a disaster.

Not the actual date part. That went exceptionally well. They had dressed up. Sara had looked gorgeous, and Ava had felt ridiculous, but when Sara looking at her like _that_ she figured the dress was worth it. They had eaten dinner. Ava had learned new things about Sara, and Sara had learned new things about Ava. It had been a good date.

Until, of course, Gary showed up, and the Waverider fell out of the sky. Then Sara had ditched her, and Ava had felt like an idiot. An angry idiot. Who had access to technology that could immediately take her to where she could yell at the very person who had hurt her.

And thank god she did, because if going on a date with Sara was wonderful, then kissing Sara was a fucking revelation.

Even when followed directly by fighting pirates.

And now, lying in Sara Lance’s bed, Ava felt soft and safe and content for the first time in a long while. Sara was curled into her side, naked, dozing lightly. Her hand was flat against Ava’s chest, resting just over her heart, with Ava’s over top it, thumb absently stroking. Ava smiled to herself and nuzzled Sara’s hair, inhaling deeply and just basking in the glow of this moment.

There was no way this was going in any report.

At that thought, Ava’s heart dropped, and her thumb stopped stroking Sara’s hand. She kept her face pressed into Sara’s hair, but her brow knit together and her mouth became a straight, hard line.

Somehow, this was the first time she had thought about her mission all night.

It wasn’t like she was sleeping with the enemy. Sara was an ally of the Time Bureau. A reckless one, but an ally none-the-less. Still, Ava knew Bennett would not be pleased if he discovered this evolution in his agent and the Captain’s relationship. In fact, there was every possibility she would be ordered to stay away from the Waverider, to stay away from Sara. 

And there was one thing she hadn’t even allowed herself to consider yet. Not when she had first started to feel something for Sara, not when they had become friends, not when Sara had asked her out, not until now.

What if Sara found out about the mission Bennett had given her?

“Ava, if you could please stop thinking so loud, it’s interrupting my post-sex bliss moment.”

Ava couldn’t help the quirk of her lips when Sara spoke, her voice vibrating through her chest. 

“‘Post-sex bliss moment?’” She asked.

“It’s a thing.” Sara pulled back so she could study Ava’s face. She lifted her hand from Ava’s chest and brushed her thumb over her brow, as though she could smooth out the worry. “What’s on your mind, beautiful?”

“Nothing important,” Ava tried to assure her, but Sara only raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. “I…I’m just thinking about Bennett.”

Sara blinked, and pushed herself up on one arm so she hovered over Ava, gazing down at her sceptically.

“You’re thinking about your boss?” She asked. “Is there something you want to tell me, Aves?”

Her tone was teasing, and Ava rolled her eyes.

“Not like that, asshole. Just that he’d be pissed if he ever found out about this.”

“Hmmm, good.” Sara kissed her softly, threading her fingers through Ava’s hair, cradling the side of her head. She pulled back just enough to whisper against Ava’s lips. “I can get jealous, sometimes.”

“Oh?” Ava grinned and ran her fingers down Sara’s side, landing at her hip and eliciting a shiver from the other woman. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Sara said. She pressed a series of kisses to Ava’s jaw, slowly working to her ear and nipping lightly at her earlobe. “And remember, I can kill a man in 700 different ways with a paperclip.”

Ava burst out laughing, and pushed at Sara’s hip, easily flipping her onto her back and straddling her. Sara looked scandalized.

“I can!” She insisted.

“I don’t doubt it,” Ava said. “But trust me, you don’t need to worry.”

She let herself just look at Sara for a moment, spread beneath her and smiling widely. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, one hand up by her head, one hand on Ava’s thigh. Her chest and neck were turning pink, and Ava’s eyes zoned in on a mark she had left earlier that night, just under Sara’s collarbone. As she stared, Sara bit her lip, and rolled her hips up. Ava let out a sharp breath.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” she said, voice coming out a good deal huskier. “How are you even real?”

“You’re one to talk,” Sara said. “I could swear you were made in a lab or something.” 

Ava made a face in response. “Not your best compliment.” 

“Oh come on,” Sara shifted. “There’s a hot, naked woman on top of me. I can’t be held responsible.”

“I guess I can forgive you.” Slowly, Ava leaned down, entire body sliding against Sara’s, and kissed her. She took the hand still on her thigh, and the one on the pillow, and pressed them above Sara’s head. Sara made a small sound at the back of her throat at this, and Ava smirked.

But Sara, being Sara, just had to ruin it.

“You better not still be thinking about Bennett.”

“ _Sara_!”

* * *

The day Ava met Rip, it was raining.

Not just raining, really. It was one of those torrential rains that came down in sheets, soaking Vancouver and chilling Ava to the bone. She had come home from a meeting at the base, her air force blues soaked in a downpour that had caught her off guard. It had been something important, she remembered. Something that had seemed life or death at the time.

Except, Ava’s brother’s pancreatic cancer had just come out of remission.

She had received the news the week before, her mother calling her in hysterics. Ben was 21, and had been in and out of hospital since he was 14. Two years before they thought he’d beaten it, but now it was back, with a vengeance. And the doctors were telling them to make him comfortable, that they had exhausted all forms of treatment, that his body simply wouldn’t be able to handle the stress of more chemo or radiation.

So Ava was thinking that maybe it was time to take some time off, and just be with her brother.

She was tired when she got home that day. And cold. And quite frankly, trying not to cry. Which was why she felt she was somewhat justified in the little scream she let out when she saw the rail-thin man in a blue suit sitting in her living room.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” She demanded.

“Captain Ava Sharpe,” the man said, standing up to greet her. He had a British accent, Ava noted. “You’ve an impressive resume.”

“I’m calling the police,” Ava said, fumbling for her phone.

“Royal Military College, class of 2008,” the man said. “Aerospace Engineering Officer, recently promoted to Captain. Known to be cold but with a good heart to your subordinates and superiors alike.” He surveyed her, a vaguely impressed expression on his face. “You’re exactly the kind of person I’m looking for.”

Ava stared at him, hand hovering over the ‘9’ on her phone. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Ah, yes, my apologies,” the man held out his hand. “Rip Hunter. Director Rip Hunter.”

“Director of what?” Ava asked, ignoring his hand.

“Classified,” he said cheerfully. “But I am hoping to tell you. Would you care to get a drink with me?”

Ava scoffed. “OK,” she said, dialling her phone. “Now I’m really calling the police.”

“I can save your brother,” Director Rip Hunter said.

Ava stopped again. “Don’t you dare try that on me,” she said, her voice low and laced with a deadly fury.

He nodded. “Fair enough. I’ll be seeing you around, Captain Sharpe.”

“Not likely,” Ava said coldly, and pressed call.

By the time the operator picked up, though, Rip had walked into Ava’s living room, and disappeared.

Two weeks later, Ava rushed to the hospital after yet another call from her mother, who was incoherent enough that she couldn’t even understand what she was saying. When she walked into her brother’s room, fearing the worst, doctors and nurses were rushing in and out, talking in low voices, and Ava could only catch a few words in the chaos.

“…Impossible…”

“…Never seen anything like this…”

“…It’s gone. Just…gone.”

“…You sure?”

“…Dying a week ago…”

And in the middle of it all, sitting on his bed and looking healthier than he’d looked since he was 14, was Ben.

“It’s gone!” He shouted when he saw her. “Ava, I’m cured!”

Her mother was sobbing in the corner, her father was looking shell-shocked, and her brother was just grinning.

“What are you talking about?” Ava asked, staring at him. “How-?”

“He’s just…better,” her father said, gazing at his son as though he were the only thing in the room. “It’s all just…gone.”

She managed to get a more coherent explanation out of a doctor. Apparently Ben had woken up two weeks before claiming he felt strangely better. He had started eating again, and the change in him was so drastic that his doctor had finally run a few tests. And then run them again. And again. Each time they came back the same. Ben Sharpe was now a perfectly healthy young man, whose body showed no sign it had ever been through cancer, much less nearly died of it. 

It was nothing short of a miracle.

Except Ava didn’t believe in miracles.

The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind. Ben was staying in the hospital, under the watchful eye of various doctors and nurses. Ava and Ben managed to convince their parents to go home, on the condition that Ava stay the night in a cot set up by the nurses. She ended up spending most of it sitting cross-legged on her brother’s bed, both talking in hushed voices, like they used to when they stayed at their grandparents’ house as children, and Ava would tell Ben wild stories about vikings and pirates and witches. This time, though, Ben did most of the talking, excitedly outlining exactly what he would do now that he wouldn’t have to spend his life in Doctors’ offices. Ava interjected here and there, trying to hide the sick anxiety slowly growing in her stomach.

By the time her parents returned the next morning, ushering Ava out so she could go home, shower, and change, the feeling had consumed her. The words the strange man had said to her echoed in her head as she drove home, and she half-expected him to be waiting in her living room when she got there.

He was not.

Instead, it took him about half an hour to show up, a knock on her door announcing him. Ava stepped aside without a word when she opened the door, allowing him to step inside.

“So,” he said, turning to face her, hands in his pockets. “Do you believe me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> so I work in a museum where the summer is super busy, and i'm using that as an excuse for why this took SO LONG to get to you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> haha oh Ava you tried
> 
> yes there's more don't worry


End file.
